


You are everything I—

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep living, keep loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are everything I—

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for March 6, 2008.

A regular day for Gokudera Hayato means waking up at 4 AM in order to go downstairs and harass the cooks about the menu for the day – he paces about, biting the heads off anyone who appears to be slacking (with the definition of slacking being holding still and not doing anything for about three seconds) and ragging on the head chef about the Tenth’s diet. Gokudera follows the maid who brings the tray up to the boss’ room at around 9 AM, stays right on her heels, all pins and needles and nervous energy as she knocks and waits for a quiet voice to welcome her inside. He follows, puts a big smile on his face, and greets his boss good morning. He reports on any significant events that took place while the Tenth was asleep, and tries not to be too obvious about the way he stares at Sawada Tsunayoshi – all soft-eyed and disheveled and irresistibly cute from sleeping in – whenever the other man is busy looking at something else.

 

They are together for the rest of the day (Mukuro would call it ‘joined to the gonads’, and Gokudera would hit him for it except he always returns control to Chrome in the nick of time and Gokudera’s leery about hitting girls). Gokudera always makes it a point to stay just a few paces behind Tsuna’s right shoulder, where he feels that a boss’ right hand man ought to be… he tries his best to stay quiet and serious, but Tsuna occasionally draws him out with some kind words and brilliant smiles.

 

If there is a mission, they move in together, with Gokudera supporting every punch Tsuna throws. If there isn’t a mission, they work at two different desks in the same office, face-to-face with nothing but papers and coffee mugs between them. Gokudera makes it a point to never look away from his work; Tsuna’s voice as he moves things in the mafia game over the phone or with the assistants that bustle in and out of the room is the only kind of white noise he enjoys.

 

He always plays the piano for the Tenth after dinner, in a private music room that is locked to all except for the two of them because they are the only ones who have keys. He plays whatever beautiful song comes to mind, because Tsuna never imposes his own requests upon Gokudera no matter how many times Gokudera insists that it’s all right. He plays until he feels Tsuna’s head nod down unto his shoulder – his music, Tsuna has told him, is the only thing that can put him to sleep these days.

 

Gokudera shifts carefully, in order to take his boss into his arms and carry him to his room; he makes it a point to change Tsuna’s clothes, trying hard not to blush at the sight of the other man naked and completely at his disposal. Once that ordeal is done, he spends the next few hours just at Tsuna’s side, watching him sleep, remembering, as he always does, the reason why he keeps fighting, keeps living, keeps loving.


End file.
